


Images thermiques

by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)



Series: Mes traveaux traduits de ATLA [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous
Summary: Zuko perd utilisage de ses yeux après une attaque sur sa famille quand il avait sept ans. Maintenant aveugle, il est déterminé à prouver qu'il est autant capable que jamais, utilisant son feu pour interagir avec le monde autour de lui.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mes traveaux traduits de ATLA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187513
Kudos: 3





	Images thermiques

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thermal Imaging](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767982) by underthemoonandstars. 



Zuko passait une bonne journée. Oncle Iroh était arrivé ce matin et allait rester chez lui pendant un mois avant que lui et Lu Ten ne partent à la tête de l'armée pour une autre conquête glorieuse à travers le Royaume de la Terre. Il avait passé du temps avec sa mère, Azula était moins ennuyeux que d'habitude, et son professeur de maîtrise du feu l'avait même complimenté sur son contrôle de la respiration, ce qui était particulièrement gratifiant parce qu'il avait pratiqué. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une belle journée pour le prince de sept ans.

Ou du moins c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il aille prendre le thé avec sa famille. C'était une occasion rare que toute la famille royale se soit réunie en un seul endroit en dehors des événements officiels, mais le seigneur du feu Azulon avait exigé d'eux que tous y assistent en l'honneur du retour sain et sauf d'Iroh et de Lu Ten. Naturellement, une urgence est survenue et il n'a pas pu assister à son propre événement ordonné, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le reste de sa famille fasse de toute façon ce qu'il avait proposé.

Zuko était assis à côté de sa petite sœur, écoutant avec impatience son oncle Iroh alors qu'il régalait la table avec l'histoire de la façon dont il s'était perdu dans la grande fracture avec son commandant en second, un herboriste fou, et un cheval d'autruche volatile lorsque les maîtres de la terre déguisés en serviteurs du palais attaqués.

Iroh était allé siroter son thé, s'était arrêté avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres, le reniflait et le reposait, donnant le signal de la main subtil que le reste de la famille devait savoir: une rapide crispation du poing sur la table indiquant du poison. Les maîtres de la terre devaient également savoir ce que cela signifiait et se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été arrêtés, car ils ont immédiatement agi. Des éclats de roche aiguisés ont jeté l'air, visant les organes vitaux des fils d'Azulon. Ozai, Iroh, Lu Ten et même Ursa ont agi immédiatement, évitant les roches mortelles et jetant des flammes impitoyables et brûlantes sur leurs assaillants. Sur les huit maîtres de la terre, cinq étaient abattus et croustillants avant que des mesures plus désespérées ne soient prises.

Des éclats de roche s'envolèrent vers Zuko et Azula, qui avaient tous deux été gelés sous le choc jusqu'à ce point. Azula a parlé d'une grande conversation, et il n'y avait aucun doute même maintenant qu'elle serait une puissante maîtrise du feu lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, mais elle n'avait que cinq ans et personne n'avait jamais osé l'attaquer auparavant. Zuko a vu la mort rocheuse se précipiter vers eux et a agi avant que la pensée ne puisse le gêner. Il plaqua Azula de sa chaise et sur le sol, la couvrant avec son propre corps. Les éclats de roche ont navigué sur son visage, qui a été retourné au plafond, les manquant de quelques centimètres. Azula se tortillait sous lui, mais il refusa de bouger tant qu'il y avait encore du danger. Ursa abattit le maître de la terre qui avait osé menacer ses enfants d'une violence impitoyable surprenante et d'un grognement qui rendrait fière une mère dragon.

Il ne restait plus que deux attaquants, et ils n'avaient plus qu'un gambit désespéré. Avec les mouvements forts et la position solide qui caractérisaient la plupart de la maîtrise de la terre, les assassins ont pris le contrôle du marbre dans le plafond. Le Dragon de l'Ouest les abattit, mais pas avant que des fissures mortelles se soient propagées et fracturé la roche. Des éclats, et des dalles ont plu sur la famille royale dans un panache de poussière et de sable sans aucune maîtrise vivante pour les contrôler.

Un silence non naturel remplit la pièce pendant un moment avant que les adultes ne parviennent à se défaire. Ozai se leva, ses robes rouges colorées en gris de poussière, et ressentit la rage attendue d'être attaqué par des paysans de la Terre, le soulagement de voir Ursa s'asseoir indemne, ses cheveux normalement brillants gris terne pour correspondre à ses robes, et une brève déception quand Iroh se leva également indemne. Quel dommage. Lu Ten toussait si fort sur la poussière qu'Ozai n'a presque pas entendu l'appel étouffé de sa femme. "Zuko! Azula!"

Ozai sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de se tourner vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu ses enfants. Il avait observé du coin de l'œil quand Zuko avait sauvé Azula, et avait ressenti un éclair de fierté paternelle. Son fils avait du courage, mais il n'en attendait pas moins de la lignée de Sozin. Là où ses enfants avaient couché était maintenant un tas de gravats. Sans réfléchir, Ozai courut vers le tas, poussant et tirant la pierre aussi vite que possible. A présent, la pièce était inondée de gardes et de vrais serviteurs, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il a vu était une pierre pointue; il n'entendit que les appels désespérés de sa femme pour ses enfants alors qu'elle se jetait à côté de lui et commençait à creuser.

Il y eut un silence étrange entre ses cris jusqu'à ce qu'un appel doux, extrêmement étouffé et désespéré de "maman" le brisa. C'était la voix d'Azula; quelque part dans cette pile, sa fille était vivante. Il a commencé à creuser plus vite.

"Azula! Peux-tu m'entendre? Es-tu blessé?" Ursa a appelé à travers le rock. Iroh et Lu Ten s'étaient rendus là-bas avec des serviteurs et des gardes et tout le monde aidait à déplacer les plus grandes sections de marbre. C'était extrêmement indigne pour la famille royale d'être à genoux dans la boue, mais franchement, Ozai s'en fichait.

"Maman! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Zuko! Il ne bouge pas et il ne veut pas me parler!" Azula a répondu avec des larmes dans sa voix. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui lui faisait couler le sang, de la nouvelle du manque de réponse de son fils ou de l'émotion de son plus jeune. Azula était incroyablement en contrôle pour un enfant et ne pleurait presque jamais. C'était… déconcertant de l'entendre être si ouvertement en détresse. Il sentit quelque chose de doux frapper ses ongles en grattant la saleté et se poussa plus doucement contre les gravats. Une main pâle et immobile sembla briller contre le marbre sombre ensevelissant toujours le reste du corps.

Doucement et lentement, Ozai enleva le reste de cette couche de roche, et prit son fils inconscient dans ses bras alors que sa fille sortait de l'endroit où elle s'était allongée sous lui, protégée par le corps de son frère sans aucune égratignure sur elle. Elle se précipita vers sa mère, des larmes coulant sur son visage et Ursa l'écrasa dans une étreinte, mais ses yeux étaient collés au visage de son fils. Du sang écarlate coulait sur les joues blanches comme neige des restes mutilés des yeux de Zuko. Ozai porta personnellement son fils chez un guérisseur, traversant les couloirs avec un chagrin apoplectique. Des torches et des bougies allumèrent en sa présence alors que son contrôle glissait. Le Royaume de la Terre paierait cher.

~?~

Zuko ne reverrait jamais. Le morceau de roche déchiqueté qui lui avait déchiré le visage, juste avant qu'un coup à la tête ne l'assomme, l'avait aveuglé définitivement. Ils ont réussi à sauver ses yeux, abîmés qu'ils étaient, ils n'auraient pas à être enlevés de sa tête et remplacés par des orbes de verre, mais personne ne pouvait sauver sa vision. Le monde était sombre et effrayant et il devait tout réapprendre, de la manœuvre dans les couloirs à la façon de manger quand il ne pouvait pas voir ce que ses baguettes visaient. Mais il était un prince de la Nation du Feu, et la volonté et la détermination brûlaient dans son sang.

Il s'est faufilé la nuit, remettant en mémoire les couloirs, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se heurter aux murs et de s'embarrasser. Cela s'était produit plusieurs fois, ainsi que d'innombrables cas de rencontre avec des gens. Il maîtrisait les couloirs, mais le problème avec les gens était qu'ils bougeaient, modifiant constamment l'obstacle. Les couloirs s'étaient améliorés pour écouter les pas et éviter les gens qui marchaient, mais s'ils étaient juste là, il avait un problème. Cela n'arriverait probablement pas si souvent s'il ne faisait pas un effort aussi concentré pour s'échapper du garde chargé d'empêcher cela.

Le garde Xin était un membre retraité de la Home Guard avec des yeux aussi vifs qu'un faucon messager. C'était un ami d'Iroh qui a été choisi pour aider Zuko parce que son plus jeune fils avait été aveuglé dans un incident de gel explosive alors qu'il servait dans la marine. Selon l'oncle Iroh, il avait beaucoup d'expérience pour "aider les jeunes hommes dans une transition difficile dans la vie."

Zuko ne pensait honnêtement pas que cela rendait le garde Xin particulièrement qualifié pour l'empêcher de tomber dans un autre vase cher, mais Oncle l'avait qualifié de jeune homme et son ego était si continuellement meurtri récemment que ce qui semblait être le plus grand compliment au monde à un enfant de sept ans suffisait à garder la bouche fermée. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas pour l'empêcher d'essayer d'échapper à la présence permanente de Xin. Depuis l'attaque, il avait voulu passer de longues périodes seul à essayer de reprendre son souffle dans un monde déterminé à le noyer dans la confusion et la misère. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Xin respirant dans son cou.

Se faufiler était beaucoup plus facile quand il pouvait voir s'il était surveillé. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers l'un des passages secrets avec autant de vitesse et de silence que possible après avoir entendu quelque chose qui pourrait distraire son gardien; quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une assiette tombée ou une dispute entre une paire de maîtres du feu impériaux était tout. Il avait besoin de se glisser dans les ombres qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Parfois, cela fonctionnait mais souvent une main se refermait sur le col de sa tunique avant qu'il ne soit allé trop loin, le ramenant à une vie de maniement.

Sa mère était devenue ridiculement protectrice depuis _l'incident_. Même s'il l'aimait et aimait passer du temps avec elle, sa présence devenait rapidement suffocante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit de lui-même et cela lui faisait rage sa fierté de sept ans. Il a commencé à s'échapper d'elle aussi.

Il venait de contourner le coin de sa mère, qui reprochait à une femme de chambre de ne pas avoir tout remis exactement dans sa chambrecomment il a été laissé avant le nettoyage, quand il a rencontré son père - littéralement. Au début, il ne savait pas que c'était son père et a dit un licenciement poli avant d'essayer de s'enfuir, remarquant vaguement que la zone où les bougies et les torches étaient suspendues semblait soudain plus chaude qu'un moment auparavant, lorsque le baryton profond de son père l'appelait par son nom et l'a fait geler. Zuko avait toujours été au moins un peu intimidé par son père. L'homme exigeait le respect de sa seule présence et pouvait paraître assez froid la plupart du temps. Depuis _l'incident_ , Zuko n'avait entendu sa voix que quelques fois lors de courtes interactions, et il commençait à craindre que son père ait honte d'avoir un infirme comme fils.

"Votre pratique de la maîtrise du feu reprendra demain, de même que vos autres leçons. J'espère que vous travaillerez encore plus dur maintenant, compte tenu des circonstances."

"Bien sûr, Père," répondit Zuko, s'inclinant respectueusement à l'endroit d'où il pensait que la voix de son père venait, et essaya de ne pas paniquer. Comment allait-il étudier les rouleaux d'histoire s'il ne savait pas lire? Comment allait-il apprendre les katas de maîtrise du feu s'il ne pouvait pas regarder son instructeur les faire en premier?

Lorsque son père n'ajouta rien de plus, Zuko prit cela comme une permission de partir, s'inclina à nouveau et manœuvra dans le couloir. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en un tas sans grâce, paniqué à propos de ses études. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père davantage qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en perdant la vue, et ne pas pouvoir lire n'allait certainement pas impressionner personne.

Il respirait fortement avec la force de ses émotions de tumulus, et au début ne remarqua pas la façon dont la pièce semblait se réchauffer et se refroidir au rythme de ses halètements. Après avoir commencé à se calmer, sa respiration devenant plus uniforme, il remarqua le changement et tourna instinctivement la tête en direction de la source de chaleur. Il savait pertinemment qu'une bougie allumée brûlait toujours sur la table du côté gauche de son lit maintenant, même si la lumière n'était certainement pas à son avantage, plus maintenant. Sa mère lui avait répété cela des milliers et des milliers de fois pour qu'il ne le renverse pas accidentellement et ne se mette le feu ou quelque chose d'autre mortellement embarrassant.

Zuko prit une autre profonde inspiration et sentit le flair de la bougie quelque part dans son âme. Il imagina la petite flamme dans son esprit, grandissant et rétrécissant. C'était un moment de conscience totale qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Il prit une autre inspiration, la laissa sortir, sentit la bougie répondre, et il sourit.

~?~

Le jour suivant, Zuko a appris que la maîtrise du feu pour les enfants aveugles était beaucoup d'exercices de respiration. Quand il avait suggéré à son instructeur de travailler sur les katas qu'ils avaient commencés la dernière fois, l'instructeur avait presque eu une crise de panique, a dit "peut-être la prochaine fois" sans aucune conviction, et a suggéré la méditation à la place. Alors Zuko a accepté, ne serait-ce que pour éviter une crise cardiaque à l'instructeur nerveux, et a essayé de repousser son irritation aiguë d'être gardé.

Après deux heures de respiration, et il était ridicule qu'il n'y ait même pas de bougies de méditation avec lesquelles respirer, le garde Xin l'a conduit à son professeur d'histoire. L'histoire pour les enfants aveugles ressemblait beaucoup à l'histoire pour tout le monde, sauf que le tuteur lisait les parchemins à haute voix et obligeait Zuko à les perroquet, mettant à rude épreuve sa mémoire et sa patience.

Sa leçon de calligraphie était la pire. Il ne pouvait pas voir le papier, mais a entendu son instructeur marmonner à propos de personnages tordus et de coups de pinceau honteux. Zuko savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas censé entendre ça, mais il écoutait beaucoup plus ces derniers temps qu'avant, alors il a fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir fait. Son cours de maths se passa mieux, mais il se résignait à une vie de calcul mental.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque Zuko est revenu dans sa chambre et loin du garde Xin et de sa mère, qui avaient tous deux fait de nombreuses apparitions tout au long de la journée. Une autre bougie brûlait vivement sur sa table d'appoint, et Zuko ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre le contrôle de la flamme. Ce qu'il avait attendu de faire toute la journée. Il retrouva ce sentiment de savoir ce que faisait la flamme, sa taille et sa forme, et sentit une vague de soulagement qu'il ne savait pas venir. Au moins, il pouvait ressentir quelque chose de plus que des sons. S'il réussissait à détecter les flammes, il pourrait peut-être convaincre son instructeur de maîtrise du feu de recommencer à lui apprendre correctement.

Curieusement, Zuko leva sa main en forme de tasse et expira, allumant une flamme dans sa paume. Il pouvait sentir le pinceau de chaleur contre sa main, mais il le sentait aussi dans ce sens interne qu'il commençait tout juste à explorer. Il savait sans voir qu'il était petit, alors il a aiguisé sa concentration et a mis plus de puissance derrière lui, sentant la croissance, et s'est arrêté avant qu'il ne devienne trop grand ou hors de son contrôle. Il divisa sa concentration entre la bougie et la flamme dans sa main, sentant le scintillement des deux, sachant à quelle distance la bougie était de son lit et quelle était la taille de la flamme dans sa main.

Explorant sa sensation de chaleur plus loin, Zuko éteignit le feu dans sa main en serrant rapidement la paume et se concentra entièrement sur la bougie. Il hésita un moment, sachant que s'il se trompait, il renverserait la bougie, mais rejeta l'hésitation. Quel genre de maître du feu craignait une bougie? Tendant la main, sentant la flamme, Zuko prit son pouce et son index, et pinça la mèche, éteignant la bougie.

Zuko a presque crié de joie. Il n'avait pas pu atteindre quoi que ce soit avec ce genre de précision dans les quatre semaines qui avaient suivi _l'incident_. Cela avait été une longue file d'attente contre les murs, renversant des pots d'encre et trébuchant sur des tapis. Être capable de viser et de toucher quelque chose d'aussi délicat qu'un chandelier était un succès majeur. Tenant toujours la mèche entre deux doigts, Zuko ralluma la bougie, se leva et traversa la pièce. À exactement douze pas de son lit était un mur, il avait compté, alors il se retourna et se concentra sur le feu, prêt à recommencer à une plus grande distance.

~?~

Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, Zuko a tout mis en œuvre pour développer son sens du feu. Il pouvait maintenant localiser facilement chaque torche dans chaque pièce et couloir du palais. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, même de l'autre côté de la pièce ou dans le couloir comme s'il se tenait à un pouce du feu lui-même. Quand quelqu'un marchait en portant une lanterne ou une bougie, il le savait instantanément, pouvait sentir la flamme voyager dans le couloir dans le balancement saccadé de la marche. Il devenait de moins en moins misérable à chaque petite victoire.

Il voulait pousser plus loin, trouver une utilisation plus pratique de sa capacité, et il l'a trouvée la première fois qu'il a esquivé la main du garde Xin. Essayant de se faufiler à nouveau, Zuko était sur le point de tourner un coin quand il sentit juste le plus faible chuchotement de chaleur venant de derrière lui, comme une bougie incroyablement grande et incroyablement faible qui descendait sur lui au rythme des pas d'un homme. Le soupçon de chaleur alla à gauche et Zuko esquiva à droite et pendant une seconde il n'y eut qu'une inspiration surprise.

Maintenant que Zuko réalisait ce qui se passait, il concentra son sens de la chaleur sur tout ce que cela valait. Pour la première fois, Zuko a reconnu la taille du garde Xin, car il sentait le murmure de chaleur, loin d'être aussi chaud que la vraie flamme, le dominer. Zuko a continué à se concentrer alors que Xin se secouait de son choc et commençait à réprimander Zuko pour s'être échappé à nouveau, mais Zuko ne prêtait pas du tout attention à ses mots, trop occupé à essayer d'établir la taille et la forme du garde qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Lorsque le garde Xin a levé les bras pour souligner ses paroles, le visage de Zuko s'est incliné vers le haut et a suivi le mouvement qu'il pouvait sentir, et les mots de Xin ont été coupés de surprise.

"Prince Zuko… pouvez-vous me voir?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation après un moment de silence gênant et en baissant lentement les bras. Zuko suivant le mouvement avec l'inclinaison de la tête et l'attention.

"Non," murmura distraitement Zuko, étendant son sens dans le couloir, essayant de trouver d'autres signatures de chaleur faible. "Pas comme avant." Zuko se retourna et s'éloigna, et Xin ne le suivit pas.

~?~

Le prince Ozai était en colère, ce qui, ces derniers temps, n'était pas un état rare pour lui. Il avait à peine vu sa femme depuis un mois environ parce qu'elle était occupée à chasser Zuko. Et il avait à peine vu son fils Zuko parce qu'il l'évitait. Ursa l'avait réprimandé pour cela, disant qu'il allait créer une rupture dans leur "relation père-fils", mais Ozai ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder le garçon. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son propre échec à protéger ou à venger sa famille en le regardant fixement. Ces yeux dorés aveugles le troublaient, étant les mêmes yeux qui le regardaient dans le miroir; seuls les siens n'étaient pas rayés, effrayés et endommagés.

Au lieu de réconforter son fils, qui n'avait jamais été l'un des points forts d'Ozai, il avait décidé de se venger des paysans de terre qui avaient osé attaquer sa famille et d'encourager Zuko à poursuivre ses études. Si un prince aveugle était inutile, un prince sans instruction était un gaspillage complet d'espace, et cela ne profiterait à personne à long terme, encore moins à Zuko. Ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, c'était le peu de progrès qu'il faisait sur son front de vengeance. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de connecter les assassins à une organisation clandestine basée à Ba Sing Se. L'information était inutile compte tenu de l'échec d'Ozai d'un frère, le général Iroh qui était revenu au front à peu près au même moment où Zuko avait repris ses cours, venait tout juste de sécuriser le territoire autour de la capitale du Royaume de la Terre et n'a pas du tout franchi le Mur Extérieur.

Se sentant donc inhabituellement impuissant, Ozai évitait son fils. Il savait pertinemment qu'Azula l'était aussi. Pour une enfant de cinq ans, elle était extrêmement fière, et elle semblait mal à l'aise avec la gratitude et la culpabilité que son frère avait créée en elle. Ozai n'allait certainement pas l'encourager à affronter ces sentiments, et Ursa était trop occupée pour la faire. Au lieu de cela, il se concentrerait sur sa vengeance et commencerait peut-être à entraîner un peu Azula personnellement. Si un... accident se produisait sur le champ de bataille et qu'Ozai devenait le premier sur le trône, Azula deviendrait princesse apparante et héritière du trône, compte tenu des limites de son frère. Il serait inacceptable que son héritier tombe sur le bord du chemin à la lumière de la destruction de son autre héritier par les gens de la saleté. Azula aurait besoin d'être forte, indomptable.

Ozai marchait juste vers son bureau quand il entendit le tatouage rapide de pas en cours d'exécution; il s'arrêta quand il vit son fils contourner le coin sans surveillance. Il était sur le point de parler, de s'annoncer pour que le garçon ne se plonge pas à nouveau en lui, quand Zuko ajusta sa route lui-même, évitant Ozai comme s'il pouvait le voir. Son fils ne s'arrêta pas et ne s'inclina pas devant son père, donc Ozai savait que Zuko ne savait pas qui il circulait, mais il hocha la tête, donc il savait définitivement que quelqu'un était là et l'évitement n'était pas un hasard. "Zuko."

Le garçon a failli trébucher sous le choc à la voix de son père. Il se tourna vers Ozai, et ses yeux aveugles se tournèrent vers le visage de son père, n'étant pas tout à fait en contact visuel, avant de s'incliner formellement.

"Comment as-tu su marcher autour de moi?" Demanda sans ambages Ozai. Peut-être que le garçon l'avait entendu respirer ou le bruissement des robes, il avait arrêté de marcher quand Zuko était entré dans le couloir, donc ce n'étaient pas des pas qui avaient alerté le garçon.

"Maîtrise du feu," dit-il comme si cela avait du sens. Le garçon sembla se rendre compte des échecs de son explication car il devint rose vif par la suite par embarras. "Euh, je veux dire, euh, je peux sentir les bougies et le feu, et les gens sont chauds, pas aussi chauds que des bougies, mais euh, ils éteignent de la chaleur, je pense que ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le feu intérieur que l'oncle aime pour réciter des proverbes, alors, euh, je peux sentir les gens qui maîtrisent le feu, comme de grosses bougies faibles… "

Ozai leva la main pour le silence et fut agréablement surpris quand le garçon arrêta de se promener, l'inclinaison de son corps et l'attention suivant le mouvement du membre. Ozai s'est enquis de la capacité de son fils à distinguer les gens en sentant leur feu intérieur. Zuko cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si l'idée ne lui était pas venue.

"Eh bien, je viens de m'en rendre compte avec le garde Xin, donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser." Zuko pencha la tête avec curiosité. "Bien que tu sois beaucoup plus chaud que le garde Xin, maintenant que j'y pense. Comme plus brillant, mais, euh, pas normal, brillant comme voir, mais brillant comme, euh, sentiment." Le garçon semblait misérable en essayant d'articuler quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Ozai a décidé de le sortir de sa misère. "Je veux que vous passiez chaque moment libre que vous avez en dehors des cours à travailler sur votre sens de la chaleur. Si vous pouvez le développer à ma satisfaction, je commencerai personnellement à superviser votre formation à la maîtrise du feu." Ozai eut un sourire narquois quand il vit la pure excitation fleurir sur le visage de son fils. Il savait pertinemment que l'instruction de maîtrise du feu de son fils avait été réduite à des exercices de respiration et à la méditation; Ursa n'accepterait rien d'autre de la part du maître incendiaire de la maîtrise du feu engagé pour enseigner à son fils. Bien que, pour la défense de l'homme, Ursa puisse être terrifiante quand il s'agissait de ses enfants, comme une mère dragon.

Zuko accepta un autre arc bas et partit à nouveau, probablement pour travailler sur sa sensation de chaleur. Ozai sourit, peut-être que son premier héritier n'était pas aussi détruit qu'on le pensait initialement.

~?~

Les semaines se sont transformées en mois, et Zuko a mis tous ses efforts pour voir avec la maîtrise du feu. Les gens ont réintégré son monde en premier, chaque personne avait son propre feu intérieur, même les non-maîtres, et avec la pratique, il pouvait distinguer la signature thermique d'une personne d'une autre. Son père était un pilier de chaleur et de puissance, éclipsé seulement par le Seigneur du Feu lui-même. Sa mère était douce et chaleureuse, comme le soleil printanier. Le feu intérieur de sa sœur était petit, comme elle, mais féroce et brûlé plus chaud que la plupart, comme si la puissance d'un feu de camp avait été compactée dans la flamme d'une bougie.

Après son accident, il n'a pas entendu ni senti Azula pendant un long moment, et quand il l'a fait, elle n'a pas dit grand-chose et certainement aucune des taquineries dans lesquelles elle se délectait n'était là. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que Zuko développait sa sensation de chaleur et commençait à être capable de s'activer davantage comme une personne normale, elle semblait retrouver sa confiance. Elle était tout aussi agaçante et tranchante que jamais, mais Zuko jura qu'il pouvait entendre plus d'affection dans sa voix qu'avant de la sauver, quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'évoqua. Sur le plan positif, être capable de sentir le Feu Intérieur rendait impossible pour Azula de se faufiler plus sur lui, ce qui l'irritait clairement.

Après que les gens aient été ramenés dans sa perception, la nourriture est venue ensuite. Des morceaux de viande cuite étaient comme des braises présentées sur une assiette devant lui, et le riz était un tas de chaleur à viser. Ses baguettes ont commencé à sonner vrai à ses repas, ce pour quoi ses professeurs d'étiquette étaient extrêmement reconnaissants. Si la nourriture était servie froide, comme des fruits en tranches, Zuko passerait brièvement la main dessus, la chauffant juste assez pour l'amener dans sa perception.

Des pièces baignées de soleil à travers une fenêtre ouverte permettaient au jeune prince de sentir chaque meuble réchauffé par les rayons d'Agni. Les grandes cheminées pouvaient créer un effet similaire la nuit, mais le prince ne voulait pas dépendre de sources de chaleur externes. C'était un maître du feu, il pouvait créer le sien. La nuit, il se promenait comme une fournaise vivante, apportant tout ce qui l'entourait dans sa perception en réchauffant son environnement. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait derrière lui aussi facilement que ce qui était devant lui ou à ses côtés.

Le véritable défi que le prince était déterminé à relever était la lecture. Après beaucoup de colère, de jurons et de parchemins réduits en cendres, Zuko réussit à trouver l'équilibre délicat consistant à réchauffer ce qu'il essayait de lire sans l'incinérer. Le parchemin s'est réchauffé plus vite que l'encre, alors Zuko a senti les points froids et déterminé leur forme. Ainsi, il a retrouvé la capacité de lire et pouvait enfin arrêter de répéter les triomphes militaires de Sozin le Conquérant à son professeur d'histoire, merci Agni pour les petits miracles. Sa méthode d'écriture était à l'opposé de celle de lecture. Il a réchauffé l'encre avant la main, et a senti des personnages prendre vie dans son sens de la chaleur, sa calligraphie a retrouvé sa beauté et son professeur de calligraphie a commencé à marmonner moins pour lui-même.

Quand il a rapporté sa capacité à lire et à écrire avec maîtrise du feu à son père et a démontré son talent, le prince Ozai a commencé à former son fils et sa fille, qui prouvait qu'elle était un prodige à son jeune âge. Zuko n'avait jamais appris aussi vite que sous la tutelle de son père. Il soupçonnait qu'une partie de cela était due au fait qu'il maîtrisait constamment le feu maintenant pour **voir**. Tout cela était subtil et il fallait un contrôle rigoureux pour ne pas mettre le feu à ses fruits ou à ses rouleaux. Il observa les mouvements de son père à travers sa sensation de chaleur, sentit le chemin vrai, une chaleur brûlante jaillissait de ses poings et de ses pieds et le copia. Il pouvait voir la façon dont la chaleur quittait le centre de son père, la mer de chi et la partie la plus chaude du corps, pour remplir ses membres habituellement plus froids, de la même brûlure agressive.

Azula avait plus de puissance brute que lui. C'était difficile à admettre, mais il en était aussi plus conscient que n'importe qui d'autre. Il a observé la façon dont cette tache lumineuse en elle se déplaçait à travers ses lignes de chi, réchauffant chaque partie d'elle d'une manière que personne d'autre ne faisait. Il se consola en sachant qu'il n'était pas si loin derrière elle, et ils étaient tous les deux jeunes, leur pouvoir n'était pas encore développé. Cela aidait également son ego d'avoir plus de contrôle qu'elle, ce dont le père avait parlé aussi souvent qu'il mentionnait qu'Azula était le plus puissant des deux. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, Zuko savait que son père essayait de marcher sur la mince ligne de création de concurrence entre eux sans inciter à une rivalité destructrice totale.

Les mois sont devenus des années. Ozai avait renvoyé le garde Xin quand Zuko avait huit ans et avait complètement cessé de se heurter les murs. Ce fut à peu près à la même époque qu'Ursa calma son inquiétude dominante constante, et Zuko recommença à chercher sa compagnie, seulement pour se détendre avec du thé ou les tortuecanards, pour ne pas être choyée et protégée. Si Azula a commencé à les rejoindre plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait avant _l'incident_ , c'était son affaire.

À dix ans, Zuko pouvait vivre comme n'importe quel autre enfant de dix ans. Le nuage d'irritation et de dépression a été complètement levé. Il pouvait maîtriser le feu aussi bien que n'importe quel enfant voyant, mieux que n'importe qui de son âge, comme prévu dans la lignée de Sozin. Il pouvait manger et lire et il travaillait sur la détection des choses au clair de lune, car c'était un faible reflet de la lumière du soleil. Les résultats étaient très médiocres pour cette expérience, mais il a quand même continué à essayer. Il apprenait même à se glisser à nouveau dans l'ombre, comme il le faisait quand il était enfant, la clé étant de marcher vers la privation sensorielle.

La vie était belle jusqu'à la mort de Lu Ten. Oncle Iroh avait disparu, le siège de Ba Sing Se était brisé et le palais était en émoi. Au milieu de cela, le père avait demandé une audience avec le Seigneur du Feu Azulon. Les frères et sœurs ont répondu aux questions d'histoire pour démontrer ce qu'ils avaient appris, et Zuko a donné la bonne réponse comme il l'a fait pendant ces leçons d'histoire juste après _l'incident_ , quand il a dû réciter des parchemins et des rouleaux d'informations de mémoire. Zuko et Azula se sont préformés devant leur grand-père, miroirs parfaits du même kata; si les boules de feu d'Azula étaient plus grosses ou les mouvements de Zuko plus précis, personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Ils ont terminé avec de grands coups de feu et ont rejoint leurs parents. Zuko ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son grand-père, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'Azulon était indifférent à l'affichage; si le stable, presque enuyée cracques de feu autour du trône était aucuune indication.

Azulon a envoyé Ursa, Zuko et Azula hors de la pièce, et Azula a tiré son frère derrière des rideaux dans la salle du trône au lieu de partir. Zuko savait qu'ils étaient bien cachés dans l'ombre, la chaleur du trône était si étouffée derrière les rideaux que Zuko envisagea d'éteindre sa propre chaleur juste pour mieux lire sur son environnement, mais fut distrait par son père et le Seigneur du Feu.

Il entendit le souffle surpris d'Azula alors que leur père faisait une offre pour le trône. Zuko sentit la colère d'Azulon avant de commencer à déchirer vicieusement Ozai. Le feu autour du trône a éclaté avec une puissance inimaginable, la chaleur s'est répandue dans la pièce, submergeant la sensation de chaleur de Zuko. Il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que les flammes déchaînées d'Azulon. Au lieu de cela, il retomba contre le mur, mettant sa main contre la pierre pour avoir une sorte de maintien dans la pièce.

"Vous voudriez que je trahisse Iroh? Après la perte de son fils unique? Non, je pense qu'Iroh a suffisamment souffert, mais la votre ne fait que commencer! Vous aussi, devez apprendre la douleur de perdre votre héritier! Si vous le souhaitez avez une chance de monter sur le trône, vous connaîtrez aussi cette douleur. Maintenant , éloignez-vous de ma vue!" Azulon ne criait pas techniquement mais la puissance et la force de sa voix étaient incontestables. Leur père s'inclina et partit précipitamment. Alors que les flammes s'éteignaient et que le sentiment de son environnement revenait à Zuko, il fit copier son père, sa sœur sur ses talons, dans l'un des passages secrets du palais.

Le passage était complètement sombre, mais Zuko produisit suffisamment de chaleur pour le mettre en perspective tandis qu'Azula donnait vie à une flamme dans sa main pour éclairer son chemin. Ils marchaient dans un silence pesant sans destination au début.

"Alors, lequel de nous est l'héritier de papa, techniquement?" Demanda finalement Zuko. C'était une question lourde. Juste après _l'incident_ , il n'a pas été dit mais tout le monde a compris qu'Azula était maintenant l'héritier d'Ozai. Zuko ne pouvait pas lire ou faire de la vraie maîtrise du feu à l'époque, et encore moins remplir les devoirs d'un prince de la Nation du Feu. Mais maintenant, il le pouvait. Alors, était-il à nouveau l'héritier?

"Ce n'est pas grave, dumdum. Papa ne tue aucun de nous. Cela mettrait encore plus la ligne royale en danger, grand-père est stupide de l'avoir suggéré," dit Azula avec toute sa confiance habituelle. Zuko, cependant, pouvait entendre un mince fil de malaise sous la bravade. Il comprit l'hésitation. Papa voulait le trône plus que tout, et Zuko avait honte de dire qu'il n'était pas sûr que son père serait prêt à passer par ses enfants pour l'obtenir.

Ozai se débattait sur la même question de conscience. Pourrait-il le faire? Tuer un de ses propres enfants? Il les entraînait tous les deux depuis des années et l'idée d'en faire disparaître un était… désagréable. Il imagina à quel point Ursa serait dévastée, sa belle et sensible épouse. Il savait qu'elle était faible, qu'elle ne verrait pas la logique d'une décision qu'il prendrait qui blesserait l'un de ses enfants. Il répugnait à admettre qu'une partie de cette faiblesse se répandait peut-être en lui-même aussi. S'il le faisait, quel enfant tomberait? Zuko était plus âgé, et dans une situation normale serait l'héritier. Mais il était également paralysé - les gens de la Nation du Feu seraient-ils prêts à suivre un infirme? Même celui qui avait repoussé les limites de la maîtrise du feu pour transformer sa faiblesse en force? Un exemple brillant que les paysans de terre et les sauvages de glace ne pouvaient pas espérer dominer la volonté et la force de la Nation du Feu?

Et si, au lieu d'un de ses enfants, il pouvait tuer quelqu'un d'autre? Ozai eut un sourire narquois et alla chercher Ursa. Elle accepterait tout plan pour sauver Zuko et Azula, même traître.

Au même moment, le lendemain, Azulon a été brûlé, Ozai était le Seigneur du Feu, et Zuko et Azula étaient en sécurité. Ursa s'inclina devant son mari, vêtu d'un blanc immaculé, avec le reste des personnes rassemblées pour les funérailles et le couronnement, ses deux enfants faisant de même à sa gauche. Elle était Lady du Feu maintenant, et une meurtrière, et elle ne pouvait pas rassembler une once de regret. Ses enfants étaient en sécurité et elle avait évité de justesse d'être bannie pour son rôle de tueur de roi. Après tout, à quel Seigneur du Feu pouvait-il faire confiance à la femme qui avait tué son prédesseur? Celui qui tenait la loyauté de ses enfants dans la paume de sa main. Cela a aidé qu'Ozai l'aime.

Le temps passa et Ursa regarda ses enfants grandir. Elle regarda Azula devenir un prodigieux maître du feu, ramassant des katas avec facilité et les exécutant avec compétence et puissance. Zuko mordillait toujours ses talons, juste un peu plus lentement que sa sœur, mais assez vite pour forcer Azula à travailler plus dur pour maintenir son avantage. Zuko a travaillé aussi inlassablement pour surmonter cet écart qu'il l'a fait pour surmonter son handicap. Elle regarda Zuko recevoir les regards rougissants de l'amie d'Azula, Mai, et regarda son fils rougir en retour chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble. Elle regarda Azula les taquiner tous les deux sans pitié sur le développement, et Ursa pensa que tout cela était trop adorable pour les mots.

Elle regarda son fils jouer et étudier comme un garçon normal, et se souvint d'un moment où elle était ancrée dans la peur de ne jamais pouvoir le voir exécuter un kata avancé de maîtrise du feu, jouer au tag ou écrire des lettres par lui-même. Maintenant, sa calligraphie était aussi bonne qu'un adulte, il était invaincu en cache-cache à cause de son sens du feu intérieur, et Ozai commençait à suspendre la génération de la foudre au-dessus des têtes de ses deux enfants s'ils pratiquaient davantage.

Une pratique supplémentaire était ce que faisait un Zuko de treize ans au lieu d'assister à une réunion de guerre potentiellement accablante. Zuko travaillait sur sa dernière série de formes de maîtrise du feu, dans l'espoir de les amener au-delà du niveau de sa sœur lors de leur prochaine séance d'entraînement avec leur père. En tant que Seigneur du Feu, Ozai ne pouvait pas les entraîner aussi souvent qu'il l'utilisait, mais il gagnait encore du temps chaque semaine, même si c'était la seule fois où il avait l'occasion de voir ses enfants.

Ursa regarda Iroh, qui était revenu des mois après les funérailles de son père et son fils brisé dans l'esprit, demander de continuer la recherche de l'Avatar. Ursa soupçonnait que la recherche allait vraiment être plus une croisière pour la retraite, mais elle pensait qu'il l'avait mérité et Ozai était plus que ravi d'accorder la demande et de sortir son frère aîné pathétique de ses pieds. Ursa et Zuko virent Iroh partir, lui souhaitant des voyages sûrs et fructueux. Iroh a fait un commentaire sur la recherche de thé exotique, Zuko a roulé des yeux non voyants, et ils ont tous deux attendu que le navire disparaisse à l'horizon. Le vaisseau était loin de la portée de détection de chaleur de Zuko à ce moment-là, mais il prit la parole de sa mère pour cela.

Juste avant de partir, Iroh avait recommandé un maître d'épée pour Zuko, une vieille connaissance militaire nommée Piandao. Zuko avait disparu pour s'entraîner pendant quelques mois tandis qu'Azula passait plus de temps à l

Zuko et Mai commencent une relation à quatorze ans. Leurs disputes, quand ils sont apparus, étaient de puissants exemples de drame et d'angoisse chez les adolescents. Ursa les trouvait drôles mais était beaucoup trop polie pour rire. Azula n'était pas trop polie pour rouler des yeux sur son frère maussade. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux deux n'était heureux lorsque Mai a été entraînée contre son gré au Royaume de la Terre à la lumière de la promotion de son père au poste de gouverneur d'Omashu, juste après que Ty Lee se soit enfui et ait rejoint le cirque. Les lettres de la mère de Mai indiquaient que la fille était tellement bouleversée que les seules choses qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des soupirs ou du sarcasme. Ursa était encore trop polie pour souligner que ce n'était pas une énorme différence avec la vie à Caldera City. Ursa aimait beaucoup la petite amie de son fils, mais elle n'était pas vraiment une causeuse.

Quelques semaines avant le départ de Mai pour le Royaume de la Terre, des rapports ont commencé à arriver sur la réémergence de l'Avatar perdu depuis longtemps. Le général Iroh était à sa poursuite, comme la récemment promu commandant Zhao. Ozai était tellement en colère qu'il crachait pratiquement du feu, seulement dans l'intimité de leurs chambres, bien sûr, un Seigneur du Feu ne devrait jamais sembler moins que se contrôler. Il était sur le point de gagner la guerre et un garçon de douze ans mettait tout cela en danger.

Ozai surveillait attentivement les rapports sur l'Avatar, s'émerveillant de l'incompétence de son frère et de la nature évasive du garçon dans une égale mesure. Lorsque le commandant Zhao a suggéré un siège sur le pôle Nord pour détruire simultanément l'un des derniers bastions contre la Nation du Feu et capturer l'Avatar, le Seigneur du Feu Ozai a donné à l'homme toutes les ressources dont il avait besoin, une promotion au rang d'amiral, et un avertissement que s'il échoue, il vaut mieux espérer que les sauvages du Nord le noient.

Au moins dans le chaos à venir, l'homme a réussi à faire la dernière partie. Les rapports reçus étaient confus et incohérents, mais plusieurs choses étaient évidentes: Iroh avait trahi leur nation, et l'Avatar s'était à nouveau échappé et la marine était en ruine. Les seuls faits rachetables, bien qu'incroyables, tirés de la ruine étaient la mort de Zhao par un poisson koi géant fabriqué à l'eau contrôlé par l'Avatar, et la mort de la princesse de la tribu de l'eau du Nord, qui a ruiné leur structure politique, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. C'était un prix de consolation si pathétiquement petit qu'Ozai a choisi de ne pas trop y penser, tout comme il a choisi de ne pas penser à l'idiot qui prétendait que la princesse Yue était devenue la lune.

Ozai a dû prendre une décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Iroh courir comme un traître, dévoiler des secrets, inspirer des rébellions, et lutter contre l'Empire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer que l'Avatar mette en danger ses plans. Si le Siège du Nord avait contenu une leçon, c'était que l'Avatar était trop dangereux pour partir en vie. Il devait mourir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ozai ressentit une poussée d'inspiration.

Azula laissait entendre depuis des mois qu'elle voulait entrer activement dans la guerre, une chance de prouver ses talents considérables dans un contexte réel. Ozai savait également que Zuko avait besoin d'une chance de faire ses preuves. Ozai n'avait toujours pas décidé qui devait être son héritier. Le vrai point de friction se résume toujours à la cécité de Zuko. Les gens de la Nation du Feu pourraient-ils mettre leur foi en un Seigneur du Feu endommagé? Zuko avait besoin de prouver à son peuple qu'il était complètement capable d'une manière que la lecture et un kata de maîtrise du feu sophistiqué ne pouvaient pas. Il avait besoin de prendre le terrain et il devait accomplir quelque chose qui profiterait sérieusement à la Nation du Feu. Ozai a convoqué les deux enfants dans sa salle du trône.

"Zhao est un échec, et votre oncle est un traître. J'ai une mission pour vous deux."


End file.
